The installation of a slidable or extendible cargo deck conveying assembly to the beds of vehicles such as pickup trucks has been common practice to facilitate the loading and unloading of freight articles on and off the bed of the vehicles. A typical slidable cargo deck conveying assembly includes a cargo deck, configured to fit within a truck bed, which slidably engages with a sliding or rolling mechanism that may be fixedly or slidably coupled to the truck bed. The cargo deck is adapted to transition in a longitudinal direction relative to the truck bed, such that the deck may be extended from or retracted into the truck bed. When extended from the truck bed, fuller access is provided to the cargo deck from multiple sides, a marked improvement over the limited access to the truck bed provided by most pickup trucks.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.